


#32 Snow

by Kyarorain



Series: Poké100 [32]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-16
Updated: 2011-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-06 02:25:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1101266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyarorain/pseuds/Kyarorain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So much snow, so much walking, she couldn't resist just having a bit of fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	#32 Snow

The mountain was covered in snow, from top to bottom. All she could see was the endless white. In the pale light from the sun, the sheer whiteness of the snow was almost blinding. Misty wrapped her arms tighter around the egg Pokémon in her arms and shivered. After spending so long out here like this, she was really starting to feel the cold. Hopefully it wasn't going to be too long before they reached a Pokémon Center. Perhaps if she had something to take her mind off the cold, that would work. An idea occurred to her and her lips stretched into a smirk.

"Togepi, you get in my bag." Misty put Togepi away then she bent down to scoop up a generous handful of the snow. She patted it with her hands until it was shaped into a firm, round ball and drew back her arm. With a swift motion, she sent the snowball sailing through the air. Unfortunately, her aim happened to be just a bit off.

Her intended target had been the back of Ash's head. It ended up going just a little to the left and slamming into the unfortunate Pikachu. The shocked mouse Pokémon went sailing through the air with a cry and landed in the snow. It was only natural that Pikachu, having received a surprise attack out of nowhere, should then release a tremendous shock attack that engulfed Ash in its wake. Ash screamed as the currents coursed through his body.

Misty winced. That really wasn't what she had planned at all.

"Wha..." Ash wobbled on his feet and twitched once the attack was over. He looked down at Pikachu with an expression of utter bewilderment. "Pikachu, what the heck? How come you fell off anyway?"

Brock looked back at Misty, raising an eyebrow in suspicion. He was sure he had seen something round and white hurtling through the air out the corner of his eye and it wasn't too hard to figure out what might have just happened.

"I wonder what it was." Misty looked up at the sky and whistled innocently. Unfortunately for her, Ash had used his brain for once and figured it out, resulting in her having to dodge to the side when he chucked a snowball toward her.

Brock wearily shook his head as snowballs started flying between the two. "We really shouldn't be standing around here having snowball fights," he muttered. A second later, his spiky brown hair was covered in white flecks of snow. "Hey!"


End file.
